Wally And Robin Like A Girl
by ygirl87
Summary: Wally and Robin like a girl. That's it. Read my story to find out who and how they deal.


Hi, make my message short. Hi again but this time imma make this a story that Wally's telling.

I don't own Young Justice. Or Butterfingerss.

Look at her. She's so, so odd. I've never met another girl like her before in my life. S he deffently has the longest hair I've ever seen, she's also the most sassy person I've ever met. She argues a lot with people. Esspesally me, I prob deserve it. I start a lot of the fights just so I can talk to her. Did I just say that? You know what? I'm not dening that I don't like her any more. I mean how can you? She's just so special. Me, i'd give any thing to have her in my arms.

I don't know what i'd do if she got hurt. I'd kill myself if she got hurt on my watch.

"Hey Wally. Whacha lookin at?" Robin asked me while chewing on his gum. He knew I was stairing at Artemis! How did he see me. I was hiding my looks behind a book I was pretending to read. Yeah I guess that was a give away. I don't read, what's this book called? Justin Beiber Never Say Never! Oh my freaking god. I think I'm gonna be sick!

"Nothing just this Justin Beiber book." I responed. Oh the shame!

"Wally what are you doing with my book! Gimme that." Artemis yelled at me snaching her book back. She looks hot when she's mad.

"Sorry Artemis. Uh you look nice?" Well that spells LOZER on my forehead.

"Uh thank you?" She said back to me. If i could internaly smack myself I would.

"Well, bye." She said. She looked so confused. As soon as she turned around, I noticed a smile apon her face. She was smiling because of what I said. Oh my god I sound like a girl.

"You like her." Robin teased.

"No." I argued.

"You love her." Robin teased again. This prob made me blush, cuz I can feel the redness on ma face. "HA! YOU DO LOVE HER!" Robin screamed. Man the lungs on that kid. scream it to the freakin world why don't you!

"SHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god." He gasped between laughter.

"If you don't shut up I'll tell Meloney that you like her." I protested. Robin immedeanty stoped laughing and staired at me with a very serious look on his face. He looked like he was about to murder me.

"Don't you dare!" He scolded.

"I'll happily keep it to myself if you promise not to tell Artemis."

"Only if you don't tell Meloney." I guess we didn't pay enough attention to what was going on in the room, because right behind us were the two girls we were fighting about.

"Tell Artemis and Meloney what?" Meloney asked standing at the doorway. Robin was blushing! Oh if only I had a camra. Meloney put her hands on her hips and Artemis did the same.

"Were waiting for a responce." Meloney argued. Robin was speachless for once. The boy wonder really had nothing to say? He could always talk to bad guys but when it comes to girls he can't talk. Meantal note: Make fun of Robin when Meloney is around. I guess Robin and me broke the silance at the same time because we both said the same thing.

"He Loves you!" We both said pointing at eachother. We both blushed, then we started arguing with eachother. The girls looked at eachother and had a smirk that was telling me something's gonna happen. As soon as you can say "Holy Butterfingers!" (MMMMMMMMMM I like Butterfingers.) The girls were walking twords us. Meloney was next to Robin abd Artemis next to me. Next thing I know Meloney's all up on Robin making out with him! Then Artemis did the same to me.

The kiss must have lasted like, i don't know a minute. It was really good, I want more! Come on Artemis gimme more. To my disapointment they stopped. Me and Robin shared a confused look and we both said

"What the fuck?" The girls laughed. Why would they be laughing? We were still confused until Meloney said

"Next time you guys like a girl tell them. That is what could have been if you told us you liked us." Artemis then finished by adding

"Now it's gonna take a lot for us to give you another chance." Me and Robin looked at each other. Not knowing what to say. So I spoke up and said

"Were idiots. Mostly him." Artemis then added

"Hell yeah you are. But go on."

"Will you go out with us? You know Meloney with Robin, and you with me." I felt like an idiot. The twogirls looked at eachother and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Robin questioned.

"You guys are. uh hell yeah. We wouldn't have kissed you if we didn't wanna go out with you." Meloney laughed. I was shocked but happy. The girls left the room and Robin still said nothing. I got up leaving Robin to sit there. I wonder if he's dead? Oh well imma go to bed.

That's alls I gots for ya for now! I WANT BUTTERFINGERS! Curse you butterfingers for being so YUMMA!

YGIRL OUT.


End file.
